outside
by qaby
Summary: Damon/Chloe. Of course, the first thing that caught his attention was her beauty. It was nothing like the long brown hair and dark eyes that he obviously prefers, but he still found her dark green orbs and her bouncy golden curls captivating.


**A/N: Okay, so I got this idea from a video on YouTube, and if you're a fan of both these characters (ME!) then you've gotta admit that they would be pretty fucking epic together (IMO)...:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville nor The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"Are you going to kill me?"

He cocks his head to the side, because this question reminds him of when he had Caroline under him, asking the exact same thing while he compelled her shamelessly.

But yet, it's different, because the woman that he's hovering over now isn't being manipulated by anything, only her own sense of will, and he thinks that it's pretty fucking brave, because she knows what he is and is still letting him place butterfly kisses across her body without being disgusted or trying to make some pathetic attempt at an escape.

He simply smirks at her and leans down once more, smiling as her pulse accelerates when he runs his fangs across the smooth ivory skin of her neck, the blonde locks tickling his cheeks.

He thinks about the reason he's even in that town and has to restrain the urge to groan. Stefan. Because of some stupid promise that he made to his idiot of a brother, he is no longer allowed to feed on anyone in Mystic Falls. Thinking about Mystic Falls immediately takes his mind to Elena. The girl he's come to care for more than anyone, yet another person who prefers Stefan over himself.

He's used to it, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less.

This makes him angry and he surprises the woman in the bed with him again by grabbing the back of her neck and giving her a hard kiss. She's frozen at first but immediately reciprocates, and while he doesn't forget about a certain seventeen-year old brunette, he sure is finding it a hell of a lot harder to keep her as the center of his attention, because the woman who currently has his lips encaptured with hers has a very talented tongue.

Both of their minds drift back on how he first noticed her.

She was basically the only one out on the dangerous streets of Metropolis, buying a coffee, no less, and she was talking on the phone. Of course, the first thing that caught his attention was her beauty. It was nothing like the long brown hair and dark eyes that he obviously prefers, but he still found her dark green orbs and her bouncy golden curls captivating.

Apparently she was talking to somebody named _Oliver_, and they seemed to be in a heated argument over something that happened including malt liquor and arrow-shooting lessons. It seemed as if she was trying to get him to admit something, but he was never good at caring about that sort of thing.

His throat burned with desire and thirst, and that was all the motivation that he needed.

He went up to her and introduced himself. Naturally, she was flabbergasted by his apalling good looks, but she played it off marvelously, shaking his hand and introducing herself as _Chloe Sullivan_. She immediately narrowed her eyes at him and she became guarded, but he ignored that, instead offering a walk.

She finally blurted out that he admit what he is when he walks her all the way to her apartment building, because he just didn't look human, and he praises her good eye teasingly. He shrugs and tells her the truth, that he's a vampire who is very thirsty, and she gulps and nods, says okay, before wounding her arms around his neck and kissing him roughly.

He thinks amusedly that it's definitely new, but not boring. And he somehow gets the feeling that Chloe can be trusted. Call it intuition, because his is pretty damn exceptional.

And that's how he and Chloe end up half-naked on her bed, with his fangs so close to her throat. He can see the veins that run from her collarbone until her wrist, and he's trying very hard not to start drooling at the pure sight.

She lets out a breathless chuckle. "As pleasant as that was, I don't think it was a passable answer, Damon."

He sighs and rolls his eyes, the bloodlust receding slightly, responding by pressing his lips to hers gently, making his way from her lips to her neck.

"You ready?"

He hears her sharp intake of breath and feels as her nails dig into his shoulders, but she nods nonetheless, and he finds himself really admiring this human, but it's not like he would ever admit such a thing.

He sinks his fangs into her neck and ignores the whimpers that bubble up from inside her, his only focus being the smooth blood currently running down his throat, warming him up from head to toe and satiating the itching thirst he's had since the day before.

When he's done, she barely has any strength left. But she has enough. He's not an idiot and he made sure not to take so much as to cause her serious damage, but he furrows his eyebrows when he notices that she's becoming even paler by the minute and sighs before biting his wrist and placing it against her lips, waiting until she had her fill of his blood.

"So, I take it, that's a no?" she asks, wiping the corners of her mouth with the hem of her shirt.

He smirks at her as he places his shirt back on and grabs his leather jacket from the desk where he hastily threw it.

When his hand is on the doorknob, he turns back to her, cross-legged on the bed, feeling around her neck for the tiny puncture wounds and wincing when she found out that they were sensitive to pressure.

"It would've been a waste."

It was true. When his blood was running down her throat, he was seriously considering turning her into a vampire, mostly because it would piss Stefan off, but also because this perky ball of sunshine happened to really intigue the older Salvatore brother, but she had been too kind to him, and she was way too beautiful, and he didn't like her enough to tolerate having her around forever.

So it was one night, and now it was goodbye.

She smiles, not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.

"Goodbye Damon, your secret's safe with me," she promises, a solemn expression on her face.

He smiles back, positive that this was a particular human he would never forget.

"It better be," he told her teasingly as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Yeahh, there it is!!!! I know, I know, Chloe is WAY OOC here, but I don't care!! :P**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! :)**


End file.
